1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device that is provided with a terminal port at a side surface of the casing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, an electronic device such as a personal computer and an information terminal device, in particular, a portable electronic device such as a so-called tablet type or a notebook type computer and a tablet type mobile information terminal is generally provided with a terminal port at a side surface of the casing thereof. The terminal port is provided with a connection terminal to be connected to an external relevant device, a power source or the like.
Such a terminal port is formed so as to be opened outward at the side surface of the casing. Normally, there is additionally provided a lid for closing the terminal port when the connection terminal is not used. Such a lid configured to be capable of freely turning on a hinge positioned at the opening end of the terminal port and capable of being opened or closed according to the turning operation of the lid has been well-known (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-191917, for example).